


A Mediocre Beginning

by magnaparva



Series: Dear Diary [1]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen, Humour, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnaparva/pseuds/magnaparva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A mediocre beginning for someone as illustrious as I, but it shall have to suffice. A GIRL, of all things, has joined us at the Palace to become a knight!"</p><p>Neal's perspective on life around Kel, following through <i>First Test</i>. Read and Review!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mediocre Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted over on my FF.N account. I'm reposting here (1) to reach a larger audience and (2) so that I feel inspired to continue and finish the series.

**Dear Diary,**

A mediocre beginning for someone as illustrious as I, but it shall have to suffice. This shall be the transcript of my life from this day forward, recording a momentous journey through time. One may choose to call me pompous, but I would declare them a mere fruit, jealous and uneducated in the ways of a University student.

Why do I write in this journal? Well, I have finally persuaded Father to allow me to become a knight. I shall enter the training in a few weeks' time, and I fear that he shall spend those weeks hounding me to change my decision before it is too late. But I am determined; my mind is set. In fact, has been ever since Graeme and Andrew were killed, dare I say. I shall drop out of University, cease my training to become a Healer, and just hope that the Gods are with me on this.

* * *

Dear Diary,

I have just had the most extraordinary day. A  _girl_ , of all things, has joined us at the Palace to become a knight! No doubt she must have ruffled the Stump's feathers; after all, although it has been ten years since girls were legally allowed to become Pages, no-one before her actually did step forward. Sadly, the Stump has placed her on probation for the year, which I feel is highly unfair and chauvinist in character. Whatever happened to freedom, justice and equality for all? Or is that an age which has yet to come for Tortall? I admire her bravery – she must have bagfuls of it to voluntarily lead such a hard life.

Nevertheless, despite people's objections, she has persevered and lasted the day. Odd thing was, she turned at the Palace up with a black eye. I do hope she won't be  _too_  troublesome, for I am now going to be judged now just for my conduct, but hers also. I do not know what compelled me to do it, but I have become her Page sponsor. Still, she seems like a good lass, if a little reserved. Nothing I can't handle!

* * *

Dear Diary,

Oh, Mithros. She is Trouble. Trouble, with a capital 'T'. But I can't help but be swayed by that infuriating logic of hers which I couldn't find fault with. Oh, I think I shall turn insane before it is my time... she has declared war on the ponce and his followers, and we've now all been roped in so that we can keep her out of trouble! Even the Prince has turned a blind eye to her actions. I suppose it is the least he can do, as he is unable to interfere in our 'extra-curricular activities' without stirring problems.

She reminds me of my sister, Jessamine. They are the same age, give or take a few months, and dare I say, of similar temperament. I wonder what Dom thinks of her... I spotted him amongst the crowd the other day, watching her atop her horse. Father has already taken a shine to her, but then he also seems to believe that her masochistic streak is a result of her association with me! I have never been so insulted in my life! Perhaps I do have a sharp tongue which I ought to keep in check, but I can't help it if the Stump's practically dressing me up like the dog's dinner.

 _I_ think he just despises me for being able to stand out. Yes, so I joined his motley bunch at the age of fifteen. There have been older Pages before in history, is it not true? Ah, Keladry and I shall get on fabulously. We are alike, two misfits against the world! Does that not sound grand?

* * *

Dear Diary,

That horse of hers is vile! It is just as well that someone saw fit to make it a gelding when possible; oh, I shudder to think what fates future generations would have suffered if that blasted ' _Peachblossom_ ' had remained a stallion! Honestly, of all the names to give a beast like that, you'd think people would  _try_  to come up with something more ferocious and less deceiving! And what did she do when it bit me yet again?! Laugh. Yes, laugh.

Oh well. Thank the Gods for Daine and Stefan. At least we have been blessed with some smaller mercies.

* * *

Dear Diary,

The ponce and his brainless sycophants are getting worse by the day with their attempts to have her thrown out. On the other hand, Dom sent me a marvellous book filled with instructions on how to get revenge without being caught. I knew he was good for something! Now, which to choose...

* * *

Dear Diary,

A whole year has passed almost inconspicuously. Time has a way of sneaking up on us... or does it just seem that way because we are aging? Who knows?

As I was saying, a whole year has passed, and she is still here, fighting her corner as always. I really do admire her. Now we just have to wait until after the summer camping trip to find out what the Stump has decided for her future. Mithros, I almost feel as though it is  _me_  who is up for the execution block; I'm just so nervous for her! If she doesn't stay though, I just hope she doesn't lose heart. Someone with as much spirit as her can achieve greatness no matter which route they take – she just needs to be able to realise that. For her sake, I hope all goes well.

Now, what am I supposed to pack for the trip? Hm... I think I'll ask Father.

* * *

Dear Diary,

The Stump has a heart! Who would've known? She can stay! Just as well; I don't think the Lioness or the Giantkiller would have been best pleased if he had refused her at this stage. She has already proven to us all a thousand times over just how worthy she is.

Oh, Mithros. I just realised... if she stays, then she'll be keeping that ruddy horse! Gah, the Gods must dislike me or something...

Still, must go and celebrate! I have to tell Father! And write to Dom!

\- Neal


End file.
